Recently, various display devices having display areas have employed detection devices which detect operations with respect to the display areas. In general, this detection device is referred to as a touch panel, a touch sensor, a touchscreen, etc.
Further, in smartphones and tablet computers, sensors (or buttons) which perform zero-dimensional input (on/off) are provided outside the display areas in some cases.
With regard to the detection of an operation with respect to the display area, various improvements are made and operability is improving year after year. Accordingly, the improvement of operability is also required of the sensor provided outside the display area.